Fly Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee
by mint repeat
Summary: He had no idea that a tiny cute girl like her could be so terrifying and adorable at the same time. LwD/JONAS crossover. Derek/Macy. AU.


I don't even know why I wrote this. I gave him in one small cameo in one of my fics and suddenly I'm thinking Macy and Derek would be a fun pair. Thanks to the anonymous reviewer who reviewed 'Encounters in Lonely Lanes.". You spurred me on with my crazy idea.

So this is rightfully dedicated to you. :)

Sorry the execution is bad but I tried my best. It's just that LwD and JONAS are radically different and I know I lost a hold of the balance I was trying to create. But the operative thought is that I tried isn't it?

And excuse my lack of technical knowledge about hockey. I fail at all sports except for Ping-Pong and Swimming. But I tried to get as accurate as I could.

And clearly I own squat.

* * *

**Fly Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee.**

//

The cold air bit his cheeks and as he zoomed around, the wind buffeting his jersey. There was some sort of freedom in just skating. And the cold air made him feel exhilarated, giving him a dizzying adrenaline rush. It was a wonderful feeling and one of the most natural and joyous highs he had ever experienced.

"Venturi!" the stentorian voice of his coach echoed through the arena and he skidded to a halt. High or no high, when coach called, you stopped doing whatever the heck it was you were doing and listened to him. Or instead of doing that, you could have your balls chewed out and handed to you on a platter. Derek had no love for authority but he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much.

"Yes Coach?" Derek question in a polite respectful voice, something which his family had never heard him use. And he was going to make sure it stayed that way. Otherwise his carefully crafted rep of 'I don't care' would be blown to smithereens.

See, he was fresh out of college and Ottawa Senators had picked him up right away, having kept a watch on him ever since once of the scouts at seen him at a high school game. They had funded his college fees and he felt he kind of owed them something because after all here he was, on the roster of one of the best teams in the National Hockey League, the Ottawa Senators. So he kind of owed them. Like big time. And the least he could do was be all polite.

"This right here is Misa from our sister club. Take her around." And with that he shoved a small tiny girl in his direction and walked away, having felt like he had done his duty. No he could go back and smoke his pipe in peace.

Derek stared at the girl. She was so…little. He wasn't that tall but he was decent five feet eleven inches. This girl barely came up to his shoulders. And the more puzzling fact was that she played hockey. Hockey, the sport where you got shoved around and where you had to fight and shove back in order to score. Also you kind of needed an aura of menace, at least to scare off creepy opposition players, who as soon as they picked up on your fear tended to target you for the rest of the season. And that brought him back to the question which had been bugging him ever since he laid eyes on her.

How the hell did she play hockey? She was so tiny and slender and he knew one good body check would send her flying. On closer inspection he also noticed that in addition to be being tiny and slender she was button cute. And he was a sucker for cute girls.

" Um, hi," the girl said confused. No doubt the behavior of his coach had confused her. His coach was a nice dude and all but he had absolutely no clue about life outside of hockey and pipes.

"Misa is it?" he said smoothly, turning on the charm the slightest bit. He waited for the customary reaction. There was usually some giggling; plenty of blushing and a lot of coy looks sent his way

"No. Macy is my name. Misa is my last name," the girl said smiling. Derek felt himself being bowled over and momentarily stunned. Seems like she had charm in truckloads too. Except he was sure she wasn't turning it on like she was. She was one of those lucky few who had it in natural large reserves. All the more reason for him to turn up the intensity of _his_ charm. Charming AND pretty girls were hard to come by especially during the season. Coach was very anal about them going out and having a good time. He belonged to the school of thought were women were seen as a distraction to players.

"Derek Venturi," he drawled, quirking his mouth in a half smile. He knew that smile was potent.

"Yeah, I know. You were the guy who got rather badly checked by Yugorsky last season." O-_kay_. That wasn't a very nice claim to fame. And it was definitely not one of his shining moments on the rink. But still she knew her facts. That was nice. Impressive even.

"I did score a triple against the Maple Leafs." _That_ had definitely been one of his shining moments on the rink. Coach had been so proud he hugged him. What had followed was plenty of awkwardness and a devout prayer on Derek's part where he hoped that he would never ever have to hug the Coach again.

On her side, there was no blushing and giggling. Derek panicked. That was just not done. The charm quotient had reached danger levels. And there was still no effect. Derek was feeling a little stunned and his ego was feeling more than bruised.

He was lost. Had he suddenly morphed into Edwin the charmless?

Wait, even Edwin had truckloads of charm. He managed to bowl over Lizzie completely. Privately speaking though, Derek had seen that coming for the longest time. Heck even Casey the clueless had seen that coming. That reminded him. He needed to antagonize her and then talk with Noel about his severely charm lacking self.

How the mighty have fallen.

"That's true you did. That was impressive." She said grinning, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Derek heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. He had quite a heart attack there, thinking his charm was lost and all.

Pfft.

How could _that_ ever happen?

"So what position do you play?" he asked, his interested piqued.

"Winger," she said skating in circles around him. For a moment Derek allowed himself to appreciate the pretty picture she was painting. She was bundled up warmly in figure hugging woolens—no shapeless garments for her, her shiny brown hair was tied in a loose pony tail and tendrils had escaped from the do and were now wispily waving in front of her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her eyes were shining—no sparkling, no doubt from the cold.

Derek felt like he was inwardly melting. However, he was back to his manly self in a few minutes.

"You are a winger?" he asked incredulously. Was there no end to the surprises this girl wanted to spring on him?

"Relax. I work on the flanks." She said laughing at his look of horrified surprise.

"That's a good thing. No offense, but with your size, you get body checked so many time you wouldn't be able to tell left from right." Derek said seriously.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. I can handle myself in a fight." She said, stopping in front of him and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Derek knew that look. It was the one which Casey frequently employed whenever she sensed a challenge. If he had any good sense, he would shut up now. But yeah, the idiot in him marched right on. Stupid boy brain. Might as well be a pea brain.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Give me your hand," she said sweetly. He gave her his hand, firm in his belief that there would be no funny business. In the next few moments she did some complicated shit like those flying ninjas on TV would do and he found himself lying on the floor, feeling very winded and out of breath.

"I'm also a National level judoka." Macy said smiling down sweetly at him.

"Damn, you're hot." Derek said from down on the ice.

"Thanks," Macy said giggling. She offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"So how 'bout I buy you some hot chocolate."

"That would be nice. By the way what position do you play?" she asked chirping happily as they made their way off the rink and to the outside of the arena.

"I thankfully play forward. That way I won't be in your way and on my ass when you see me trying to score." Derek said an exaggerated air of relief. Okay, it wasn't exaggerated. It was honest to goodness real. He was glad he didn't face Macy Misa on the ice. Dunham and Benton would deal with her. They were his team's defensemen. Oh, how he pitied them. In today's exhibition match they were gonna have their asses handed to them.

Oh well. He was just glad it wasn't him.

//

Derek sat on the bench, trying to focus before he got out on the rink. Usually before he went out, he tried to rid his mind of all extraneous nonsense. He liked assuming a mentality of sorts. _Play to win_. And even going in for an exhibition match was no different. But today he was having a hard time being in the zone. A distractingly button cute brunette kept popping up in his thought and his treacherous thoughts kept following her all over la-la land, hanging onto her every word and alternately drooling at her pretty self and most importantly, there weren't focusing on the game!

He spent the afternoon with Macy and she told him about her obsession with the band JONAS and how she had been their number one super fan which had thankfully waned because Derek disliked those dudes with a passion. Them and their curly hair and tight jeans. Bah! Also he was a little jealous of them. To have a lovely girl such as her fangirling over him would have been nothing short of awesome. However it was always the undeserving dude who got the good things. She told him how she played eleven different sports and how she was focusing on ice hockey and judo for now because she really liked those two. He also found out that she vaguely knew Casey through some friend of hers and of course then tumbled out the story of how he and Casey had once dated despite being step-siblings. She had been surprisingly nice about that and nodded in understanding when he said the words, _teens_ and _hormones_. He in turn told her about how other than ice-hockey, he enjoyed directing mockumentaries and short films.

It had been a nice afternoon, and for once he wasn't overly worried about getting the girl. He was just having plain old good fun. He enjoyed spending time with Macy Misa because there was more to her than her button cute looks and her mad judo AND ice hockey skills.

Focus. Focus. He told himself. However his head was playing truant. Derek sighed. He was going to spectacularly fail on the rink. And then he would get reamed by Coach for losing to a bunch of girls. But if Coach saw the way these girls played, maybe Coach wouldn't blame him so much.

"Venturi, look sharp!" the coach barked at him. And just like that he was shoved out on the rink with nary a warning.

Fuck. He was gonna get creamed.

//

He was right. The male division of the Ottawa Senators did get creamed by the women's division. But in their defense, the women's side was effing good. They played their hearts out and as if they were playing for the last time in their lives. Men got thrown left and right and they responded to every body check and challenge with equal ferocity. Coach was equal parts furious and delighted. Furious that in comparison to the women, his boys were pansies and delighted that the women were just as capable as his boys and maybe capable of so much more.

"Man we got creamed." Dunham said collapsing onto the bench next to him. Derek nodded in exhaustion. Time had flown by fast and most of the time he had spent in trying to pitifully score but in the few moments that he had looked around, he saw Macy doing a bang-up job of being a winger. She was terrifying and yet graceful on the ice. And it was obvious; she had tons of talent in that little body of hers. After the match, Coach had clapped her hard on the back, gruffly saying good game, which had sent her into a tizzy of delight. Derek smiled. She was adorable when delighted.

"Good game," Macy came up to him and said after Dunham hobbled off to the locker rooms.

"Fantastic game," Derek said grinning.

"So what are you doing after the match?" Macy asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Derek sat up straighter. He did think she was all that and a bag of chips and more but he had no idea that the charm actually worked and that she would actually want to go out with him.

"So my charm worked?" he asked dazed.

"You floored me."Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Not really." she amended and Derek's face fell."But you were too darn adorable to resist." She said smiling and Derek grinned charmingly.

"Yeah, _that_ I am," he said modestly as Macy giggled.

"I was going to originally go home and lick my wounds and antagonize Casey until she was driven to psycho analyze me but I'm sure we can do _other_ things," Derek said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Give me your hand," Macy said dryly.

"Chill. I was kidding. How about we watch a movie?" Derek said backing away in fear. He really didn't want to make contact with the hard floor. It would only bruise his ego further and his ego had taken enough battering for the day.

"Sounds good. Meet you here in fifteen." Macy said standing up and pecking his cheek before walking away towards the locker rooms. Derek blushed. Holy shit, he was turning into a sap. Well, he could help it. Macy and her terrifyingly adorable self were melting him into one big puddle of goo.

//

"Ready Ms. Misa?" Derek asked Macy holding out his arm for her. Macy accepted, prettily curtseying in return. A sudden doubt assailed Derek.

"You are Miss aren't you?" Macy quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Geez, no need to go kung fu on my ass. I just----" and before he knew it he shut up.

Why you ask?

Because Macy Misa kissed him to shut up. In her defense, Macy later on said that it was because he was rambling nonsense. That was true. Derek however had a different theory. He said that Macy simply couldn't resist his rakish good looks. Macy took his hand and patted it lovingly and Derek shut up.

//

(sometime later on)

Macy and Derek never made past the parking lot. There was some major suck-face going on and frankly both of them couldn't care less about the movie. They were currently leaning against the car, trying to open the door and not detach their lips from each other.

He managed to get the door open and the both of them tumbled inside, lips still firmly attached.

"I am the luckiest bastard ever!" Derek quickly said as they came up for air before grabbing her again.

Macy smirked against his lips. Well, she did have to agree with that part.

* * *

I'm not sure if anyone will read this but if you do mad props to you for having made it this far. :)


End file.
